Think About You And Me
by Stupidd-Kidd
Summary: FAXNESS! It's not finished yet, but I like what I have so far, so review and let me know what you think? please xxx stupidd-kidd
1. Max Writes A Song

Max closed her eyes for a second, to rest them, then opened them again looking at the laptop screen, at the lyrics she had written. It was Iggy's watch but she hadn't been able to sleep, so she had "borrowed" the laptop and started typing on Microsoft Word. The out come was a song. Max hummed a tune under her breath and started quietly singing the words, to the rhythm on the tune she was humming.

**I spread these wings,**

**And fly through the night,**

**Deep down inside,**

**I know it'll be all right.**

**With my muscles working hard**

**And my wings pumping fast,**

**I think about what we are,**

**And hope that it'll last.**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**My mind is blank,**

**My body's numb,**

**I'm falling quickly,**

**And I hope that you will come,**

**Hope that you will save me,**

**Like every other time,**

**You're the only one that's running**

**Through these thoughts of mine.**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**I just needed to escape,**

**For once, to be free,**

**I'll try and explain it to you,**

**Try to make you see,**

**We are what we are,**

**That will never change,**

**We live our lives this way,**

**Weird, messed up and strange.**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**When I think I need you there,**

**For comfort, by my side,**

**When I told you I was happy,**

**I admit that I lied,**

**But you know that already,**

**Sometimes I can't cope**

**But as long as you're beside me**

**My heart is filled with hope**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**Think about you and me.**

Iggy's head whipped around and his sightless eyes stared at Max.

"Was that you?" he asked, sounding amazed.

Max looked up at him, blushed and in a small voice said "Sorry. Yeah it was, I know I can't sing or anything, but I wanted to try it out. I…"

But she never got to finish her sentence because Iggy cut her off.

"Max!! You are a really excellent singer. WOW!! How can you think you can't sing?!"

Max was speechless; he really thought she was a good singer? Her mouth opened a couple of times, each time shutting because she was at loss for words. The result: she looked like a fish.

Finally she managed a few strangled words: "Thanks Ig."

Iggy shook his head and turned back to face the fire, in the middle of the cave. This didn't go unnoticed by Max.

"What?" she asked.

"What? What?" Iggy retorted.

"You shook your head Ig," Max sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah. You really can sing Max, you shouldn't think that you can't."

"Oh right, I'll keep that in mind. My watch" she said, complete change of subject but oh well. Iggy thought so too.

"Complete change of subject Max" he laughed. He stood up stretched, walked over to where Gazzy was asleep and lay down. Max took up his place by the fire. Within ten minutes he was asleep, peacefully dreaming about who-knows-what.

For about half an hour she sat, watching and listening intently until she felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She swung her head around, sweeping the cave with her eyes. Nothing. She went back to watching the sky, the ground and the forest. She heard a noise and looked around. Fang was sitting up, looking through his bag for something.

"Was that you before?" she asked, frowning at him. He looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised, as if asking "Huh?" but Max knew him better and could see slight worry in his eyes, that he'd been caught. Max almost laughed out loud.

"Fang! You know I hate you watching me like that." She scolded, but she had small smile on her face.

"Fine," he sighed. He got u and sat next to her, leaving his bag where it was, not getting out whatever he had been looking for. "It was me."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Max asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, as fine as a mutant bird-kid on the run can be anyway." He smirked, "You?"

"Yep. I'm happy"

They sat next to each other in companionable silence.

"Did you write it yourself?"

Max looked at him surprised, unsure of what he was talking about. Fang noticed this.

"The song" he said.

"Oh" Max said. He had heard her sing!! CRAP!! Wait, why did she care so much? A voice at the back of her head (not THE voice, just like her subconscious) said "Maybe because he's your best friend, and you LOVE him." Max shook her head and let out a low growl. It was frustrating that she wasn't sure of her feelings for Fang. They were like brother a sister, they were bets friends, she couldn't be IN LOVE with him!! Could she? It confused her. Again she shook her head and growled, a little louder this time, the more she thought about it, the more it confused and annoyed her.

"What's up? The voice?" Fang as watching her, with wide caring eyes.

She looked at him and blushed; she had almost forgotten he was there.

"No. Just thinking about stuff."

"Care to tell me what stuff??"

"Nope" Max replied. She stood up stretched and walked to the edge of the cliff, that the cave was set in. "I'll be back in a bit." She said, offering no other explanation. Fang stood up and watched as she leant forward and let herself fall off the edge of the cliff. Max closed her eyes, loving the feel of the cool night air, whipping at her face as she fell, at over 200 m/h. The refreshing cold helped to clear her head a bit.

Fang felt a pang of panic as he watched Max free falling. She had almost hit the muddy floor of the beginning of the forest below them when…


	2. The Flock Hears Max

She had almost hit the muddy floor of the beginning of the forest below them when… 

She unfurled her wings, beating them hard to lift her above the trees once more. Every second of her falling, Fang had been hoping she would unfurl her wings and soar upwards, a part of him doubted that she would do it thought. A small space in the back of his mind told him that she had finally had enough, and ended it. But she hadn't. And Fang couldn't express how glad he was of that.

Max hovered in the air for about five minutes, scanning the landscape. Taking in the beauty of it. She glanced back at the cave, to see Fang still at the entrance. He was casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching her. Her raptor vision picked up on faint traces of relief and fear on his face. She frowned and decided to question him about it later. She beat down hard, with her muscles, moving her brown, speckled wings up and down. She flew in front of the moon, creating shadows on the ground. Max started humming a tune and sang her song again, louder this time. Her voice echoed through the night air.

Fang stood at the cave entrance, trying to steady his breathing. He was still recovering from that dive, that Max had performed. When he thought about it, he realised it was actually quite amazing, she was so graceful. He studied her, watching her as her eyes scanned the environment. He was sure she was unaware of it, but a small, content smile had made it's way onto her face. He leaned against the cave wall, watching her. A sound reached his ears. He was sure he had heard it before but couldn't quite place it. Then Max's wonderful voice carried through the night air, singing that song. He was sure she had written it herself. But Max just didn't seem the type for writing songs. She didn't seem the type for singing songs either, actually; yet there she was, singing.

**I spread these wings,**

**And fly through the night,**

**Deep down inside,**

**I know it'll be all right.**

**With my muscles working hard**

**And my wings pumping fast,**

**I think about what we are,**

**And hope that it'll last.**

It kind of fitted her. Sounded like Max, like Fang, like the flock. No song could be that perfectly suited to them, unless it was written by one of them.

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

What did she mean? Who was she talking about? Fang couldn't help but hope, deep down that it was him. But he highly doubted that it would be. He remembered the time in the cave, when she had ran out on him. They still needed to talk about that.

**My mind is blank,**

**My body's numb,**

**I'm falling quickly,**

**And I hope that you will come,**

**Hope that you will save me,**

**Like every other time,**

**You're the only one that's running**

**Through these thoughts of mine**

Did Fang know that this song was about him? Max thought. She knew this was the second time he had heard her song. And it was true, he was the one going through her mind when she wrote it. She was so thankful that he was always there to catch her when she fell, pick her up when she was down.

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

She started flapping her wings again, performing a series of twists, turns and loops in the air. Getting rid of all the built up energy, left over emotion and clearing her mind, temporarily, of confusing thoughts. She carried on humming the tune until the time came for her to sing again.

**I just needed to escape,**

**For once, to be free,**

**I'll try and explain it to you,**

**Try to make you see,**

**We are what we are,**

**That will never change,**

**We live our lives this way,**

**Weird, messed up and strange**

"Fang? Who's that singing?"

Fang looked down and saw Nudge and Angel looking up at him expectantly. He jus gawked at them like an idiot.

"Yeah Fang. Who is it? It's really beautiful singing. It sounds so pretty, like a bird song almost. The words sound like they describe the flock. Can this be the flocks song please Fang. I think it should be. We can have something that's completely ours, nothing to do with humans, or the whitecoats or the school."

"Nudge. Shush, I get your point okay?" Fang sighed. His eyes travelled back up to Max's form, performing beautiful moves in front of the moon, magnifying her beauty and grace.

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**When I think I need you there,**

**For comfort, by my side,**

**When I told you I was happy,**

**I admit that I lied,**

**But you know that already,**

**Sometimes I can't cope**

**But as long as you're beside me**

**My heart is filled with hope**

Fang thought back to their earlier conversation

Flashback

"_Fang! You know I hate you watching me like that." She scolded, but she had small smile on her face._

"_Fine," he sighed. He got u and sat next to her, leaving his bag where it was, not getting out whatever he had been looking for. "It was me."_

_Max rolled her eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" Max asked him._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, as fine as a mutant bird-kid on the run can be anyway." He smirked, "You?"_

"_Yep. I'm happy"_

End Flashback

He felt a pang of hope that the song was written about him, or for him. The teenager completely understood the meaning of the song. Well almost. He thought he did anyway.

"Yeah. I think it should be our song."

"FANG!!" he heard Nudge squeal. He looked down at her worried. She looked okay. Fang frowned.

"FANG!! That's _Max_ singing!"

He sighed in relief and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is Nudge"

"Fang." Angel sighed, a big grin on her face, "Max's voice is so beautiful."

Yeah it is he thought, yeah it is.

"Nudge, no need to shriek so loud. What's going on?"

Gazzy and Iggy shuffled over to the other three, looking sleepy.

"Nothing guys, go back to sleep."

"Wait." Gazzy said "Where's Max"

Iggy lifted his hand and pointed to where Max was. He could hear her singing again. The same song from earlier.

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**I melt into the air, disappear into the black,**

**I fly on in despair, never looking back,**

**I think about my life, and what I can never be,**

**I think about our family, think about you and me.**

**Think about you and me.**

Max sang the last line as she touched down a the entrance of the cave, folding her wings in. It was only then that she saw the ENTIRE flock watching her, either smiling, or gaping in shock, or a mixture of both.

"Your voice is so beautiful Max"

"Max can that be the flocks song?"

"What song was that?"

A lot of noise at once took Max by surprise.

"Told you that you can sing" said a smirking Iggy. Max smiled and playfully smacked the side of his head.

"Why are you lot awake anyway?" she asked, frowning at Fang, considering he had been in charge, being the oldest bird-kid present.

"Well we heard you singing, and the Nudge squealed real loud when she realised it was you, then she woke up Iggy and Gazzy." Angel said, going over to hold her hand and smiling up at her.

"Oh, okay. Well you lot get to bed."

They all shuffled over to their sleeping areas, except for Fang and Max.

"Your voice really is beautiful Max. And you didn't answer my question." He looked at her expectantly.

"What question?" she asked, averting her eyes and intently studying her shoes.

"Did you write that song yourself?" he asked again, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yes" she said, and then blushed. He stretched out his hand and lifted her chin up, so they could look each other in the eye.


	3. Stocking Up

**A/N:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the song  
Apologies: So sorry for everyone who has waited for ages for this chapter. I've had coursework to do, i've had to look after younger family members, and to make things even better (sarcasm) i hit writers block and i was poorly.**

**So here's your chapter**

_"Did you write that song yourself?" he asked again, pretty sure he knew the answer._

_"Yes" she said, and then blushed. He stretched out his hand and lifted her chin up, so they could look each other in the eye._

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" he asked.

She searched his eyes for hint of amusement, but there as none, he was being completely genuine.

Max knew why she was so embarrassed about it; she put up a big tough act for the flock, what would they think of her when they found out she'd been writing songs. Also…because it was for him. She couldn't exactly tell him that could she?

Suddenly movement came from behind them and they broke apart and looked around. Angel was sitting up, smiling.

_Angel, honey_, Max said sweetly to the six year old, _were you just reading my mind?_

Angel nodded, looking apologetic. But she smiled a huge, evil smile and said,

"She's embarrassed for two reasons Fang. Partly because she thinks it ruins the bad-ass charade the she puts up for the flock, and partly because the song's for you."

They both stared at Angel, Max's face rapidly turning a deep crimson colour

"Bad-ass charade?!" Max gasped.

"I heard Iggy say it once, sorry" she mumbled.

"Angel, sweetie, go to sleep yeah? Long day tomorrow" Fang said. Angel nodded and lay down, cuddling with Nudge. Within minutes she was asleep, Max was mortified that Fang knew, and Fang was…He was pleased with himself for knowing about Max's song, happy that it was about him, cracking up at Max's embarrassment and confused as to how to tell her what he needed to.

Fang must've had a grin on his face because Max suddenly looked at him and said "Shut up"

She walked over to her sleeping place, and sat down with her back leaning against the wall. Fang followed her and sat down. He leant his back against the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms over them and rested his head on his arms. His head was tilted slightly so he could look at Max. He smirked at her before saying, "I didn't say anything."

Max looked at him, before shifting so that she was in the same position as him, and glared.

"Look, Max, there's something I need to tell you."

Max yawned and shivered slightly, all that flying had worn her out. Fang scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her arms to try and keep her warm. A small smile made it's way onto her face and she snuggled up to Fang a little bit more, surprised at herself. She felt herself flush and Fang looked shocked.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to suppress another yawn. "What did you want to say?"

Fang was still too shocked to say anything. Max looked up, and seeing the shocked look on his face, started to try to disentangle herself from her best friend. He kept a tight grip around her, and she eventually gave up, looking even more worn out.

"Come on, go to sleep, I'll take watch. You're shattered," Fang said, mentally kicking himself for not having the guts to tell her. Max didn't object. She was quite cosy; what with snuggling up with Fang, the fire right in front of her, and Fang's firm yet soft shoulder underneath her head, instead of the rocky ground. Her breathing evened out, and Fang watched her for a while. She looked beautiful. He smoothed her hair, brushing it back so that it didn't cover her face. She frowned slightly and he held her closer.

"Oh Max, if only you knew, if only you felt the same" Fang sighed. He turned his attention to the mouth of the cave, the only way in, tuning his senses to the surrounding environment, eyes and ears alert for any clues of Eraser, Whitecoats and/or flyboys. He sat there for a couple of hours, thinking and cursing himself for not having the courage to talk to Max, until just before sunrise, when he heard a rustling sound. He silently stood up, careful not to disturb Max, and went to the mouth of the cave. He looked out, eyes studying the surrounding area, checking for the source of the noise. He heard it again, this time closer, and a small bush near to the cave was moving. The sounds were coming louder and more often now, and the branches of the bush started to shake violently, sending leaves all over the ground. A small rabbit shot out of the bush. Fang decided that some predator or other was missing out on breakfast. He sighed, rolling his eyes at the normality of it. He was so paranoid; the only person who he knew, who was more paranoid than him, was Max. He went back over to sit near her and watched her again, as she slept. Her breathing quickened and she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately shutting again, squinting in the light of the rising sun. She tried again and this time managed to keep them open. Max smiled, as the first thing she saw when she woke up was Fang; Her best friend, her right-hand man and her second in command. He shot her a grin and handed her a coke. She smiled gratefully, opened it and took a swig. Setting the can on the floor, she stood up and stretched, pulling her wings in and out a few times. She picked up her drink, took another swig and went to sit just outside the cave.

"Everything go alright last night?" she asked Fang as he sat down next to her. He nodded his head in reply and stared out to the horizon. Max followed his gaze. She saw that the sun was rising and it was absolutely beautiful. Soft yellows, light pinks, pale purples and whites mixed with the dark blue of the sky behind the trees of the forest and birds singing and the light breeze. The atmosphere was so peaceful and…unreal. The two teenagers thought about how separate the rest of their lives seemed, compared to this moment. Fang glanced at Max. He saw that she had a serene look on her face, and a miniscule smile played at her lips. The only time he had ever seen her look like that was when she was asleep. Or occasionally when she was talking with Nudge; Playing with Angel; Joking with Gazzy; Watching Iggy doing almost everything with hardly any help, even though he was blind. Sometimes he'd even noticed it when they were alone with each other. Not talking or planning or anything, just sitting with each other, quietly, spending time together. A faint blush crept onto Max's face and she turned to face Fang.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said. It came out as an unintended whisper. Fang felt his face heat up slightly; he was caught. He was glad that most of his face was covered by his overgrown hair. He cleared his throat…

"Um…" He was at loss for words. "It's just…that look on your face…it's" His face turned a slightly darker, rose colour. He couldn't explain this.

"What about it?" her voice was still faint, but it was a bit louder than before.

"It's nice to see you look like that." Fang managed to breathe out. "I mean, you're usually concentrating on keeping the flock safe, or fighting erasers, or in pain or something." He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you look happy and peaceful" He finished in a whisper. Max just stared at him like he'd grown an extra head or something. Finally she found her voice and managed to choke out,

"What?"

"You heard me," Fang said, as he smirked. He reached up his hand and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Max's eyes, tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"Max? Fang?" Nudge asked sleepily. She sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Fang rolled his eyes; _way to ruin the moment Nudge_, he thought.

Max stood up and went over to her pack to see what they had, food-wise. Fang followed suit. They both knew that as soon as Nudge was fully awake, she'd be complaining that she was hungry. Between them they managed to find, twenty-four cereal bars, six apples and 12 bottles of water. Highly doubting that much would be left after breakfast Max decided that later they would have to go shopping for food, or find food somehow. She sighed.

" 'Sup?" Fang asked, looking over at her.

" We're running low on food" She left it at that, walking over to Iggy and gently nudging him in the side with her foot. "C'mon Ig, time to get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled. He sat up without opening his eyes, figuring it wouldn't make much difference anyway.

He reached out his hand and shook Gazzy's shoulder gently. "Gaz, c'mon, breakfast"

Gazzy yawned and stretched, trying to wake up. Fang saw him fall right back down onto the stony floor and close his eyes. As quietly as he could, which was pretty quiet, considering Iggy could only just hear him, Fang crept up to Gazzy and held his nose. Gazzy opened his mouth so he could breathe and Fang shoved the apple that he had been holding into Gazzy's mouth. Gazzy sat bolt upright, took the apple out of his mouth and started spluttering and coughing, glaring at Fang. Max who had been gently waking Angel up, looked over. She had a frown on her face, supposedly, but Fang could tell that she was trying to hide a smirk.

"Fang!" she shouted.

"What? What happened?" Iggy asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, Gazzy didn't wake up properly, so Fang shoved an apple into his mouth and mppfff…" Nudge started. She was cut off by Gazzy shoving an apple in HER mouth, glaring, his pale cheeks tinted pink. The entire flock burst out laughing, including Max. After a while they all calmed down, and woke up, and sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Max, what are we doing today?" Angel asked. Max reached out her hand and tried as best as she could to neaten up Angel's hair.

"Well first we're gonna break camp, then we're gonna try and find a town or something because we need some food. What we just ate was the last of it."

_Max, why is Fang thinking about you. What happened this morning to make Fang think that we really need a break? And what does "Remarkable" mean? Oh and Fang wants, well NEEDS, to talk to you,_ Angel thought to Max. She'd been minding her own business, talking with Max, and suddenly she'd heard Fang's thoughts. REALLY loud.

_Angel, what do you mean? Nothing happened this morning. Um…I'll talk to him later,_ Max didn't know what to say. Fang was thinking about this morning? They DID need a break. What, or who, was remarkable? Max made a mental note to talk to Fang later.

"Right c'mon guys, let's pack up and get going. Early start." Max said, as she stood up brushing off her jeans, pointlessly. The flock hurriedly broke camp and set off towards the east. After about and hour and a half of flying, they came across a small town. It looked big enough to be able to supply them with what they needed and not be noticed, but small enough for them to not be fighting their way through crowds of impatient humans who weren't genetically altered. They landed a small way out of the town, and walked in. Max, Fang and Iggy were all jumpy and paranoid, as usual and Nudge was slightly uncomfortable, but Angle and Gazzy were really excited about being near civilisation again.

First they went to get food; as much as they could carry, that wouldn't go off. Next they decided that they needed new clothes considering they had grown and their clothes were torn and caked in mood, blood and who knew what else. And their footwear, well let's just say, their footwear was older than their clothes and even more wrecked.

Max chose dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a red long sleeved shirt, and a black hoodie. To complete the outfit she picked out some combat boots.

Fang chose the same except all in black.

Iggy had light blue, baggy jeans, grey shirts and a blue hoodie.

Nudge got some light blue, slightly flared light blue jeans, with a flower embroidered on the back pocket, a white sweater, purple shirts and white sneakers.

Gazzy picked out camouflage combats , forest green t-shirts, a black hoodie and some black trainers (sneakers (sorry had to put that).

Angel picked the same as Nudge but chose pink tops instead, and her jeans had Angel stitched on the back pocket, instead of a flower. Of course they all got fresh underwear as well.

Angel and Nudge loved shopping, and squealed about all of the clothes and pretty colours. Gazzy didn't really care, Iggy couldn't see and Fang and Max were just plain paranoid.

The made their way over to the cashier so that they could pay. The total price came to $249.99. Max handed over the Max Ride card, hoping it had enough on it. It did. The thing didn't seem to have a limit. Silently she thanked Jeb as they walked out of the shop with all their bags and made their way to the park where they could re-pack their bags. The girls went behind some trees so that they could get changed. When they came out, they dumped their old clothes into a bin and the boys took their turn.  
Max emptied out hers, Angel's and Nudge's pack, throwing away anything that was unnecessary, and started methodically repacking them with the essentials. Angel couldn't really carry much so hers just had her extra top in, a few energy bars and a blanket that we'd picked up. She put two blankets, an extra top, some water, some apples and some breakfast bars into Nudge's. She could take more than Angel. In her own pack, Max put some canned food, a couple more blankets, her hoodie, her extra top and the papers that held information about ITEX, The School and The Flock.  
Fang, Iggy and Gazzy came back, changed into their new clothes. They dumped their old clothes and started sorting through their packs. Iggy and Gazzy had their backs to the flock and sorted their packs out together; Gazzy helping Iggy and both of them hiding their bomb materials from Max and Fang. Fang silently sorted out his pack. The laptop went in first, then some more food and water, some first aid materials, a blanket and his extra clothes.

Iggy and Gazzy both had food, their extra clothes, some first aid materials and water in their packs. And undoubtedly bomb materials.

"Alright guys, is everyone sorted?" Max asked, quickly looking over the flock. She got a bunch of yes's and a small nod from Fang. "Okay. Let's get gone"

She ran a few steps, unfurled her wings and flew high, so that she wouldn't be seen from below. The flock followed.

"Max, where're we going exactly?" Iggy asked.

"Oohh, Max. Can we go to Arizona please? We can visit your mum." Nudge asked. She looked at Max expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Max gently rubbed her temple, a futile attempt to get rid of the throbbing pain. "I'll think about it Nudge."

Nudge flew back, to talk to Angel. Gazzy and Iggy we discussing something-or-other, most likely bombs and Fang was flying near Max, watching her intently. All of a sudden she let out a scream, clutched her head in her hands and her body curled up. Her wings folded in and she began falling towards the ground.

**A/N: Well please review. I'm gonna start working on chapter four soon. Sorry again about taking so long.**


End file.
